


Apology

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castle has a flair for apologies. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apology

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "explosion" at LiveJournal's Castle100. Written in 2010.

“Hey, Castle, wha’d you do?” Esposito wonders as he passes Castle on the stairs.

“Do you really think that will work?” Ryan asks before ducking into the elevator.

A riot of colorful blossoms and an explosion of greens threatens to overtake Beckett’s desk, all topped by a large card saying “I’m Sorry!”

“Castle.” Beckett looks up. “What. Did you. Do?”

Castle shrugs. The back of the card is blank. “They’re not from me.”

“You’d better come clean now, Castle.” She glares at him suspiciously.

Castle spends most of the day defending himself. And Beckett's silently pleased she sent herself flowers.


End file.
